I'm Here
by ice-spud
Summary: Spoilers for 3x14. Quinn Fabray has always loved Rachel but has never been able to tell her because she's getting married. What happens when Quinn's life is changed forever after one life altering moment. FABERRY
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Here**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All errors are my own. Enough said.

Spoilers for S3E14

Current

_Past_

**Text message**

* * *

><p>Everyone says that when you die your life flashes before your eyes. I'm not sure if that's true but it definitely happened to me when the truck collided into me. As my happiest moments passed through my mind I knew things would be okay. My mind settled onto the last time I saw Rachel;<p>

_I was amazed that coach let me join the cheerios again, her pregnancy hormones must be making her crazier than usual, but I'm glad she let me back on the team. I'm going to leave high school on top with two national championships. I rounded the corner only to see Rachel, radiant as ever. I was so in love with her, but I never had the courage to say anything about it. _

"_Hey, how do I look? Coach Sylvester gave it to me early and I couldn't resist." I quietly asked, I knew I looked good. Blaine and Kurt just said so but I want her approval. _

"_I'm glad you're happy. Everyone deserves to be." Way to avoid the question Rachel _

"_When you were singing that song, you were singing it to Finn...and only Finn. Right?" I can see her answer before she spoke; her eyes started sparkling at the mention of his name. _

"_He really does make you so happy. I wanna support you Rachel, and Finn. And come to the wedding, if it's not too late." Rachel's squeal was answer enough. As much as it hurt letting her be with Finn I knew that I'll only lose her more if I'm not supportive. _

_Rachel the ever cuddly launched herself at me, a hug it's just a hug. But even if it's just a hug it's making my heart break a little, I want this to mean so much more but it never will._

At least I can say my last thoughts were happy.

* * *

><p>"Rachel this is now or never" Finn whined. But he doesn't understand that this wedding won't be complete without Quinn.<p>

"Just a few more minutes" I need her here. I pull out my phone to try text her again.

**WHERE ARE YOU? –R**

Five minutes past and I knew I couldn't wait any longer. Quinn still hadn't responded but I'm sure she'll just get here late.

Finn stood at the end of the aisle, looking so handsome, but something was off. He was just handsome, nothing else. I didn't feel that hugely intense love everyone talks about when they walk down the aisle. 'Now's not the time for doubt Rachel, get it together you can do this' I whispered to myself. My daddy took my hand and so we began our walk down the aisle. The clerk was very professional, very kind.

"Now are there any objections to this wedding of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry?" I looked around expecting to see everyone at peace only to see Burt, Carole, my dad's and Kurt all rising and begin speaking.

"I Object!" If they weren't objecting to my wedding it would have been quite amazing hearing them all harmonize perfectly.

"Rachel you're much too young, I'm not saying don't get married to Finn just don't do it now. Build your career, let Finn find himself too. You both deserve better than this." My dad reasoned, I could see his point.

"Finn, you don't know what you want in life, your indecision could impact Rachel. Don't be selfish." Kurt said, of course he's looking out for me. He really is my best gay.

"We're getting married and you might stop us today but we will just elope!" Finn snarled, I'd never seen him look so aggravated over something so reasonable. But maybe I'm too calm about this. "Finn I know getting married today was my idea but maybe we should postpone our nuptials?" I boldly stated in hopes that this would calm him, only I knew it wouldn't the second I saw his jaw clenching.

"Do you not care that our friends and family don't support us Rachel!" Finn shouted, he was beginning to lose control.

"Finn if you keep acting like this I don't think I want to be married to you at all. You're acting like a child that hasn't got his way. Kurt is correct; you have no idea what you're going to do when we go to New York. You can't just follow me, you need your own life." I knew this would hurt him, but it needed to be said.

"You know what screw you! I don't want to marry someone that has so little faith in me. Actually I don't even want you to be my girlfriend! We're through!" Finn shouted as he stormed out of the courthouse.

Everyone was gobsmacked, I was stunned into silence. I'd seen him angry before, but not like that. Maybe he'll come around. "Burt, Carole can you please go find Finn and look after him. Dad, Daddy I want to go home. I apologize everyone that this wedding ended in failure."

"Rachel, it's okay. You didn't know this would happen." Tina calmly said

Tina was always kind, looking out for me. I couldn't help but smile at her "Thank you Tina."

We all made our way out of the courthouse going in different directions. I hoped into my Dad's car and checked my phone. Quinn never responded that was odd.

**Quinn, we cancelled the wedding. Problems arose, creating some mild conflict. So no need to come to the court house anymore. -R**

I stared at my phone intently for minutes waiting for a reply but still nothing. I was beginning to worry. Quinn always replied instantly even when she was driving. 'I'm sure she's fine' I thought to myself.

We were half way home when dad's phone started ringing and we heard the ambulance sirens. "Hiram Berry. I'm on my home from the courthouse. Oh...Yes I can be there in ten minutes. I'll see you soon." I listened to Dad intently, he only got calls from the hospital if there was dire need for extra staff or something happened.

"Leroy, we need to hurry up there's been an accident. They need me at the hospital do you think you could drop me off there now?" Dad asked

"Of course, do you know any of the details."

"Yes, a girl got T-boned. She's a mess. The paramedics are fighting to keep her alive." Dad responded. I got the feeling he was holding something back though.

I checked my phone again still nothing from Quinn. Maybe she didn't think I needed a response. We pulled up to the hospital just as the ambulance did. It was chaos; people were running everywhere, lots of shouting. I didn't think hospitals were really like they were on television. Dad jumped out of the car and sprinted into the hospital chasing after the girl on the gurney.

The girl's hair was blonde, but covered in blood. Her eyes were hazel, and slowly were losing light in them that the living have. I looked away quickly having seen enough already, when it clicked. Blonde hair, hazel eyes. Quinn hadn't been responding. I ran to the gurney knowing what I'd see and I was right. I slowly looked at her body. Both legs broken by the looks of it, broken arm, her chest was covered in blood, as was her neck. Her once beautiful face now smeared in blood, cut where all over her torso. Finally I looked at her face again; her beautiful hazel eyes were filled with pain.

"Quinn!" I screamed the realization kicked in.

"Get that girl out of here!" a paramedic shouted.

I felt strong arms grab onto me as I tried to pull away to follow Quinn.

"Let me go! I have to be with her!"

"Rachel, she needs to be taken care of first. Then you can be with her"

I gave up fighting and resigned myself to making my way to the emergency waiting room.

Hours passed, slowly the glee club began turning up at the hospital, hearing of the news somehow. I looked at their faces all of them looked so grim but they didn't look half as depressed as I felt. Quiet murmurs were spoken; all of them talk about Quinn. Times she was nice, or funny but never of her dark days. The quiet murmurs came to a halt when my dad came out of the emergency doors.

"The worst is over. She's a fighter, we lost her on the table three times and each time she came back. She's in the ICU now. One of you is allowed to go see her but she won't be conscious for a while." Dad looked at me sympathetically knowing that I'd seen too much now.

"If no one minds I'd like to go see her first." I said, no one objected they all just nodded at let me follow my dad up to her room in the ICU.

I quietly made my way into her room. Fearing any noise would disturb her. She looked bad, bruised face cuts everywhere, her left arm and both legs in casts. Yet even with the bruising she was still pretty. The quiet beeping from the heart monitor persisted which gave me peace.

"I don't know if you can hear me Quinn, but if you can I want you to know that I didn't marry Finn. And that song I wasn't singing it for him. I was singing it for you. And I hope that you wake up so I can tell you again. Life's too short, and it's taken your accident for me to see that I love you. So please Quinn wake up and let me tell you." I whispered.

"I'm here" Quinn whispered

Tears streamed down my face. She can hear me, she may not be fully conscious but she can hear me. I was just about to continue talking to her when the quiet continuous beeping of her heart monitor started slowing down until it was a solid beep.

"Quinn! Don't you dare! Quinn!" I started screaming

"Code Blue. Code Blue. Room 406 ICU. Code Blue" a mechanical voice said over the intercom.

People started running in shoving me out of the room. I stood there at the window watching the doctors try bringing her back. And all I could think was if I was ever going to be able to tell her that I love her.

* * *

><p>So sorry for the cliffhanger. This is my first story so go easy on me. Till next time peoples :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Here

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All errors are my own. Enough said.

Spoilers for S3E14

Current

_Past_

**Text message**

* * *

><p>Previously on I'm here<p>

_People started running in shoving me out of the room. I stood there at the window watching the doctors try bringing her back. And all I could think was if I was ever going to be able to tell her that I love her._

* * *

><p>The pain had finally subsided when I heard someone come into my room. I tried over and over to open my eyes to see who it was but for some reason I just couldn't do it. I wanted so badly to see who it was. 'God damn it Quinn open your damn eyes!' I mentally screamed at myself. Finally the person beside me cleared their throat and began talking.<p>

"I don't know if you can hear me Quinn, but if you can I want you to know that I didn't marry Finn. And that song I wasn't singing it for him. I was singing it for you. And I hope that you wake up so I can tell you again. Life's too short, and it's taken your accident for me to see that I love you. So please Quinn wake up and let me tell you." Rachel whispered.

'Rachel I love you too why can't you see that I do?' I mentally shouted again.

With all of my might I tried to tell her that I love her back. But still nothing, maybe it's just not the moment. Suddenly I began feeling really weary, and wanted to sleep. I knew this was it, my last chance to tell her how I felt.

"I'm here" it took all of my energy but I prayed that she knew what that meant.

"Quinn! Don't you dare! Quinn" were the last things I heard as I slowly faded back into black again.

* * *

><p>As I sat in the waiting room again waiting for any sort of news I began to wonder what Quinn meant by "I'm here" 'Maybe I should ask Santana or Mercedes they are both close to Quinn and unlike Brittany they make sense.' I thought to myself as I made my way down the halls to the rest of the glee club.<p>

"Have you all been updated on Quinn's most recent turn?" I asked

"Last we heard Quinn was in the ICU with you. And you are here now so what's changed? Has she been moved?" Sam responded

"No Quinn is still in her room; however Quinn is in room 406."

Everyone gasped knowing a code blue was bad but knowing that it was your friend in the room with the code was even worse.

"What happened Rupaul? What did you do to Quinn" Santana snarled. I knew she was distressed about one of her best friends being hurt but that didn't excuse her for blaming me.

"Hey! Lay off Rachel, she did nothing. You did do you nothing right Rachel?" Kurt defended

"Kurt! Do you all think I'd seriously harm Quinn? I have done nothing of the sort in the past. I mean yes I sent Sunshine to that unused crack house but that was for the sake of competition. I would never hurt a team mate regardless of house much they have bullied me in the past. And I will have you know that Quinn and I are friends now." I retorted

Everyone looked suitably chastised so I stopped talking, and went back to my seat far away from the others.

Déjà vu struck, when dad came out of the emergency doors baring more news.

"Quinn is still alive, she's not fairing too well. It looks like she's going to have to really fight. I want you all to take this time of peace to do something you love. Be with someone you care about, just do something to make you happy. I guarantee that Quinn wouldn't want you all moping after you just won regional's just because she was hurt." Dad said as he motioned for us all to leave the waiting room.

We all made our way out grumbling saying that we wanted to stay but he insisted. I made way over to Santana and Brittany knowing they will both want to see Quinn as soon as possible, just in case the worst happens.

"Santana, Brittany what do you say we just stay at the hospital and take turns seeing Quinn?"

"Sure hobbit, but why do you suddenly care about Quinn so much? And where's Frankenteen?"Santana queried

"As I stated earlier Quinn and I set aside our differences and are now friends. As for Finn I don't know I assumed he would have come to check on his team mate but apparently he lacks some morals." I responded

"Aren't morals those really dumb people?" Brittany asked, Santana and I both looked at Brittany sceptically for a moment before Santana responded gently.

"Nah Brit, those are morons but you were close. Finn is a moron."

We all chuckled at this, Brittany's logic was highly amusing and the perfect ice breaker for the three of us.

We all made our way back to the hospital waiting room trying to decide on who went in to see Quinn first. After much consideration it was decided that Santana would go in for thirty minutes then, Brittany for another thirty and then myself. It seemed fair since I'd already seen Quinn. The hour went by incredibly fast with very little talking between any of us. Finally it was my turn to see Quinn again. I hadn't spoken to Santana yet about what Quinn said to me but I thought it was best to see if I could get Quinn to say something else.

I made my way down the dark halls, all of the lights dimmed so the patients can rest easier at night. I turned into Quinn's room to see that she was hooked up to more machines than before. Before she looked somewhat peaceful, now she looked very uncomfortable. So I began talking to her again, in hopes that it might help ease her mind in anyway. I told her about things from my day to day life that Quinn didn't know about to various facts about Barbra Streisand in an attempt to piss her off enough to drag her out of her slumber.

Fifteen minutes of trying to use rage to wake her, and I realised that wouldn't work so I began to tell her why I loved her.

"Your eyes draw me in."

"Your giving heart, the fact you gave Beth up just so she could have a better future"

The list was endless. It was just about time for me to leave when I heard her murmur something.

"Quinn? What are you saying?" I asked looking intently at her face for any signs of distress.

"Shut up. Headache." Quinn whispered, I couldn't help but laugh at Quinn. Only she could make me laugh by telling me to shut up.

Her hazel orbs were looking straight at me but they were filled with exhaustion.

"Doctor." Quinn stated quietly 'Doctor? I'm not a doctor. Oh! She wants to see her doctor!' I thought to myself.

I pressed the call button that sent a doctor to us.

Apparently Quinn was doing quite well considering she was coming into consciousness so soon. The young doctor gave Quinn another dose of morphine and went on his way. I left Quinn's room not long after Quinn fell asleep again to tell Brittany and Santana the good news. I just knew things would start looking up.

* * *

><p>So two chapters in one day. I'm pretty pleased. I hope you readers are enjoying the story so far. I'm not sure what the end game is just yet so let me know if you have any suggestions. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Here

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All errors are my own. Enough said.

Spoilers for S3E14

Current

_Past_

**Text message**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on I'm here<em>

_The young doctor gave Quinn another dose of morphine and went on his way. I left Quinn's room not long after Quinn fell asleep again to tell Brittany and Santana the good news. I just knew things would start looking up._

* * *

><p>"So the doctors think it's great she's conscious so early but she seems really irritable." I said<p>

"Really stubbles? Quinn's always been irritable when she's woken up but this time she's waking up after being in a freaking accident. What the hell is wrong with you?" Santana shot back

"Not all of us can say they've slept with Quinn often enough to realize she wakes up irritably! I'm sorry for not considering that option and yes I am aware anyone would be irritable after being in a car accident." I retorted

Santana just sighed. It'd been a long day for all of us, and it was obvious our exhaustion was getting the better of us but none of us were game enough to leave Quinn.

"Santana, Brittany did you guys want to go home. It's nearly one in the morning I'm sure you're both exhausted, Quinn will have me here and then maybe you could come back around nine and I'll go home and get some rest?" I suggested, it was selfish but I knew Quinn would wake up in a few hours and I wanted to be the one to explain everything to her because I felt responsible.

"Aww, thanks Rachie. You're super caring and stuff. You and Quinn will totally be hot together." Brittany responded as she jumped up dragging Santana also.

"I'll see you at nine midget!" Santana shouted over her shoulder as they made their way out of the hospital.

With the girls gone, and Quinn asleep I had little to do so I made my way to the cafeteria. I bought a coffee and got a carrot, there weren't too many vegan options so this will have to do. I practically fell into the chair and began eating my carrot while sipping on my coffee.

The doctors knew Quinn had some swelling around her spine and that could cause potential dramas in the future if the swelling didn't go down. I really don't want to be part of the reason Quinn will never walk again, her life will be so drastically altered and she just got back on the cheerios. Oh Moses what if Coach Sylvester finds out, she'll come storming into the hospital and abuse the hell out of Quinn for not being cautious enough. Or worse what if she keeps Quinn on the team and uses her as an example. I must stop Coach Sylvester from finding out about Quinn's accident.

Two hours had passed by the time I stopped plotting ways to stop Coach Sylvester from finding out about Quinn's accident. I figured Quinn would be waking up soon so I ambled down the corridors to Quinn's room. I was surprised to see that the television was on and Quinn was watching it intently when I came in.

"Oh Quinn, I didn't think you'd be awake. The doctor administered you a large amount of morphine I thought that would have made you sleep a lot longer. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. But of course my rambling must be giving you a headache again. I'm sorry I'll be quiet now." My rambling had made Quinn's frown completely disappear and bring a grin to her face. I couldn't help but see her beauty when she smiled like that.

"I only woke up about five minutes ago, I'm glad you're here now though. I don't suppose you know what happened do you? I haven't seen a doctor yet and the last time I remember seeing one he was giving me drugs to help with the pain. He didn't exactly stop and give me the details of why I'm here." Quinn's memory loss was meant to be normal however I thought she would have some idea.

"Well what was the last thing you remember? It'd be much easier to give you the information you're seeking if I knew how much was missing." I really didn't want to have to go over the whole Finn and I's break up but I felt I owed Quinn because this was my fault for rushing her.

"I remember leaving school to pick up my bridesmaid dress. And seriously why on earth did you choose bright pink? Umm… I was on my way to the courthouse. I received a message from you and then… nothing. Oh my god I was in an accident! I wasn't looking and I got hit!" Quinn's look of horror is something I'll remember for the rest of my life. Her realization that something horrible really happened to her again, I could see the ramifications dawning on her. Things were about to get messy.

* * *

><p>So sorry about the short update but I felt here was a good place to stop. I'm going to try update daily especially if the chapters are short like this : Once again if you have any ideas then please tell me. I like input :) Also to those of you that reviewed thank you greatly. I was so surprised to see all these positive reviews. Till next time :)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Here

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All errors are my own. Enough said.

Spoilers for S3E14

Current

_Past_

**Text message**

_Previously on I'm Here_

* * *

><p>"<em>I remember leaving school to pick up my bridesmaid dress. And seriously why on earth did you choose bright pink? Umm… I was on my way to the courthouse. I received a message from you and then… nothing. Oh my god I was in an accident! I wasn't looking and I got hit!" Quinn's look of horror is something I'll remember for the rest of my life. Her realization that something horrible really happened to her again, I could see the ramifications dawning on her. Things were about to get messy.<em>

* * *

><p>I was in a car accident. I can't fucking believe I was in a goddamn car accident! I just got back onto the cheerios again now how the fuck am I meant to be a cheerio I can't freaking walk. I can't even feel my legs. Wait…I can't feel my legs oh my god I can't feel my legs.<p>

"Rachel why can't I feel my legs. Is it normal not to be able to feel my legs when they're in a cast?" I knew deep down that it wasn't normal but I had to ask anyway.

"Quinn. I'm so sorry. Your spine has a lot of swelling around it and it's caused a bit of nerve damage. The doctors aren't one hundred percent certain of what the long term side effects will be." Rachel did look sorry that she had to be the barer of bad news; she looked like she was preparing herself to get hurt. But I guess that's to be expected I have been known to lash out at those around me. I won't this time; I'm an adult I am going to behave as such.

"I see…so I might walk again?" I said with hope lining my voice.

"Of course Quinn, there is that possibility. However you should also prepare yourself for the worst." Of course Rachel was right I couldn't just hope for the best there was a high possibility that I'll never be able to walk again. Maybe Artie will be able to me if that's the case. I should text him. Shit I don't have a phone.

"Hey do you reckon you could call my mum? I want to talk to Artie but I'm assuming my phone got destroyed in the accident maybe she'll get me a new one. Actually where is my mum?" What sort of mother isn't at the hospital when her youngest daughter is in hospital and from I can tell in a life-threatening situation.

"The hospital tried calling her but her phone is shut off. Could she be at work? Or on a business trip?" Something about Rachel's comment rang true, I figure I'm bound to have memory problems since I did hit my head if the bandages are any indicator so maybe she is on a business trip. I don't remember seeing mum's car at home so who knows.

"I think she's on a business trip. I don't remember seeing her car at home when I went to get the dress. Wait, Rachel where's your wedding ring? Actually where is your engagement ring?" Why isn't she wearing her rings?

"That's a bit of a long story." Rachel is avoiding the topic why is she avoiding the topic? That's it I'll make her tell me what happened using my awesome skills of mind power. Tell me your secrets Rachel, tell me them now. That's right read my mind and hear me telling you to tell me. Do it, do it now!

Oh I know I'll raise my eyebrow that intimidates everyone. Tell me your secrets!

"Quinn what on earth are you thinking you look like you're going to eat me. Please don't eat me, not only is cannibalism illegal but it is also incredibly bad for you." Oh my god she looks serious why on earth would I eat her. She's so thin and she's a vegan so she'd probably taste horrible.

"I'm not going to eat you Rachel. I may have been willing you to tell me your secrets though." Please don't blush, please don't blush. Damn it I'm blushing.

"Wow who would have thought popular, former head cheerleader Quinn Fabray is a dork." Her cheeky grin caused me to blush once again. This girl is going to cause some serious problems in the future.

We joked around for a while longer until the doctor came in, Rachel had fallen eerily quiet as he had came in.

"Ah Quinn, it's good to see you're up. I'm doctor Wilson, I'll be your doctor while you're here. You're looking happy, there's symmetry in your actions so it doesn't look like you've had any brain damage. Oh hey Rachel, I didn't know you knew Quinn? Oh excellent if you've been talking to her has she seemed to be able to focus?" why is the he asking Rachel questions and not me? I wonder how he knows Rachel surely she's not a regular in the hospital.

"Aaron, maybe you should direct some attention to your patient. I'm sure dad won't be to pleased to hear that his noobie isn't doing the basics." Her dad? Why would her dad care?

"Um…Why would your dad care Rachel?" god I feel stupid for asking this.

"Oh sorry Quinn, my dad is the chief of medicine here. Aaron or shall I say doctor Wilson here was one of dad's interns a long time ago." Oh well that explains so much. Not.

"I see…ok well doctor Wilson I seem to be mentally fine. I'm a little, no make that very concerned though. I can't feel my legs or well I can but they kind of feel like jelly like I have a dead leg or something."

"I see well we need to run some tests to find out more. A nurse will be around later to come get you so we can find out more. But the fact that you have the tiniest bit of feeling is good. If you had no feeling then I'd be more concerned. Things will get better Quinn. Just buzz me if you need me I'll be around. I'll see you later Rachel." Aaron shot Rachel a grin and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

"Well that was weird. Anyway what's the time?" What with no phone or watch I had no idea what the time was and I wanted a rough idea of when the nurses would turn up.

"It's eight-fifty now. Oh Santana and Brittany will be here soon. They said they'd be here at nine. Oh wow I can't believe I didn't sleep." Rachel's rambling was super cute but the news of Santana and Brittany coming in surprised me. I'd been wondering if anyone else was coming in soon. Not that I didn't like the alone time with Rachel because I really did but I guess I felt a bit lonely and segregated.

"oh rach, you should go home and get rest. I'm sorry for keeping you here all night."

"No Quinn it wasn't a problem. I've really enjoyed spending time with you. Maybe when you're out of hospital we can continue talking and hanging out?" I could see the hope in her eyes and there was no way I was going to reject the girl of my dreams.

"Of course we can. Besides you still need to tell me why you're not wearing your rings" I grinned cheekily knowing I'd given the perfect answer.

"I'll tell you next time, Santana and Brittany will be here soon, so I'm going to head off. I'll come by tomorrow."

Rachel lent down and hugged me just holding me gently for a moment before quickly pecking me on the cheek.

So maybe life isn't too bad.

* * *

><p>Once again two updates in one day. Go me! Seriously guys don't start expecting this ok just warning you all I start back at uni on monday so updates will drop back. Once again thanks for the reviews and gosh there's been an insane amount of readers so thanks you readers and reviewers. Again if you have any ideas throw them my way. Till next time :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Here

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All errors are my own. Enough said.

Spoilers for S3E14

Current

_Past_

**Text message**

* * *

><p>AN I got sick of all the hospital stuff sooo time skip wooo.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on I'm here<em>

_Rachel lent down and hugged me just holding me gently for a moment before quickly pecking me on the cheek._

_So maybe life isn't too bad._

* * *

><p>After being cooped up in this damn room for two weeks I'm finally being released from the hospital. Rachel and Artie had both agreed to come pick me up and take me home since no one had heard from my mum yet. I had roughly three hours till freedom and I still had a few more tests to get through before being released.<p>

Aaron was right when he said that the fact I had some feeling was a good thing, I had regained feeling mostly but I still wasn't allowed to walk just incase it aggravated the injury. So I was stuck in a wheelchair again. Artie had talked me through some of the worse moments I had when the physiotherapy was frustrating me, causing me to lash out there were some pretty bad bouts.

"_You don't fucking understand! You didn't have to go through physio, yeah you get what it's like being stuck in a wheelchair but you don't know what it's like being stuck but knowing you can get yourself out!" I know it was low of me to say something like that but it's true he doesn't understand._

"_Quinn calm down. No I don't understand but if you keep losing your cool you will never succeed. Then how are you meant to get back on the cheerios." Artie playing on my competitive streak was smart he know it'd push me to try harder._

I really owe Artie big time.

**Hey Artie, sorry bout you dealing with my lash outs. I really appreciate your help. See you soon – Q**

Ok so that bought more time, god I hope Artie replies I'm so bored.  
><strong>Hey Rach, hope class is entertaining. Miss you, see you this afternoon. Also remember you promised you'd tell why you're not wearing your rings. I know you're avoiding it but you shall not escape this time –Q<strong>

Yeah I know I'm going stir crazy.

Since mum still hadn't been found Rachel being the amazing woman she is has organized to stay at my house with me until mum's home again. Seriously Rachel is amazing, I mean not many people can say they know someone as kind and giving as her and she's so beautiful too. Focus Quinn do not get distracted by her siren like beauty I need to be coherent when her and Artie arrive.

I made my way around the room collecting my remaining articles of clothing and stuffing them in my bag so that when Rach and Artie arrived I could bolt.

"Quinn? The final tests are ready then you're good to go. Come on I'll push." The nurse said, she was super nice always offering to push me places and make sure I was comfortable. She was pretty young too so I didn't get too freaked out being around her.

The tests were pretty painless. Just some scans, the swelling surrounding my spine was nearly gone so the doctors believed that in a matter of weeks I'd be able to walk again. And slowly I'd get back to the way I used to be. Aaron said it'd be tough especially re-adjusting to not having my full abilities back instantly. But it's doable if I work hard enough. Things most certainly are looking up.

* * *

><p>"Hey Artie you ready to go? Quinn's probably intently waiting for us." We'd prepared a surprise party full of the gleeks at Quinn's house but had only told Quinn that myself and Artie would get her. After trauma joy must come after all, unfortunately Noah decided my ideas of fun were not acceptable and so he took control of the party aspects promising that it wouldn't get out of hand.<p>

"Actually I think I'll meet you at Quinn's dad wants to see me first." Artie's response filled me with joy I loved spending time with Quinn alone. Talking to her alone was easy, it's exactly what I want from a potential suitor and she's always so kind now, it's like she's a completely different person form the girl I met three years ago.

"Very well, I shall see you at Quinn's at five sharpish." I tried my best to maintain a nonchalant face but even with my years of acting training I think I failed.

"Sure see you then Rachel." With that Artie rolled away in the opposite direction.

I wasn't sure what the protocol of picking someone up after weeks in hospital but I think flowers are appropriate.

I detoured to Val's Florist, the only florist in Lima. Only when I arrived I had no idea what to get her. Roses were for lovers and as much as I wanted that to happen between myself and Quinn I don't think propositioning her straight after an accident is the best idea. Maybe sunflowers? But they seem too cheerful I mean she did just get into an accident. Tulips? No. They look weird and I think I recall Quinn mentioning that she disliked them.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for a nice flower to give my friend as a congratulatory gift. But I can't seem to think of anything. Do you have any suggestions?" Please have an idea. I have to be at the hospital in fifteen minutes and I must be punctual.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" the elderly woman questioned

"A girl." Quit stuffing around and give me an answer!

"What about Gardenias?" Oh little old lady I think I love you they're perfect.

"They're perfect can I please get a small bouquet of those?" ah the flower of secret love, you are perfect.

I left the store with the flowers in hand gently placed them on the passenger seat and made my way to the hospital.

"I'm here to pick up a patient. Miss Quinn Fabray."

"Ah yes. She just signed herself out. Feisty one she is. She mentioned something about being impatient and wanting to escape this hellhole. I think she's in the cafeteria now." The receptionist responded

"Excellent. Thank you for your time."

I made my way to the cafeteria to see Quinn shoveling bacon into her mouth. Even doing grotesque things like eating meat she still is amazing. How did I not realize I liked this girl before? Oh that's right there was a giant in between us.

I crept up behind her quietly fully intent on scaring her just for fun when she spoke up.

"Nice try Rach but I saw you in the reflection of my fork. Just let me finish my bacon then we can go. I was hoping to have this finished before you arrived but I guess I didn't eat fast enough. Sorry I know you're not into meat and stuff. I'm gonan try going vegetarian while you're staying with me though I promise." Oh she's so caring she's so irresistible. Oh bother the flowers I should stop looking slightly insane and give them to her.

"You don't have to Quinn but if you really want to I won't stop you. Also I brought you some flowers." I leant over and passed them to her while kissing her the cheek again. So I wanted to make her blush again? She's cute when she blushes. Oh and there's that blush I was after.

"Oh thanks Rachel, these are really pretty. And I'm certain I want to go vegetarian."

I just nodded, while Quinn quickly stuffed the remaining of the bacon into her mouth and grabbed her plate and tossed it into the bin.

"Ready to go?" She asked. Of course I am I will follow you to the ends of the earth.

"Of course. If you put your bag on your lap I'll push you If you'd like?"

Quinn obliged and we made our way out to my car.

After the effort of getting Quinn in my car we started our trip to her house.

* * *

><p>"So Rachel, you gonna tell me yet?" I'm completely sober no drugs so I'm going to remember her answer I am determined to find out this whole story.<p>

"Tell you what Quinn?" Oh come on you totally know

"Why aren't you wearing your rings? Are you embarrassed or something?"

Rachel sighed, I could tell I'd finally won.

"We broke up." Well I wasn't expecting that.

"Oh. I'm sorry Rach, if I'd known I wouldn't have persisted. What happened?" I hope I'm not being too bold.

"I saw your point. We were too young. Our parents intervened and I saw reason. Finn didn't take too well to the whole situation and threw a tantrum which caused us to break up." I could tell there was more to the situation but I didn't want to push her.

"Well thank you for telling me Rachel, I'm sorry things didn't work out though."

"It's ok I'm moving on." Moving on? What's that supposed to mean?

Our conversation was cut short when I noticed all these various cars in my street parked near my house.

"What's with the cars?" I asked

"I don't know maybe a party near your house?" She's lying she knows.

We parked and Rachel helped me out of the car and grabbed my bag and pushed me to the door.

As we entered my home I was stunned into silence all of the gleeks jumped out of various hiding places.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

><p>So next time we'll have the party yay. Hope you guys all like the update. I know not a whole lot is happening but trust me things will pick up soon. Once again thank you all for readingreviewing. Till next time :)


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Here

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All errors are my own. Enough said.

Spoilers for S3E14

Current

_Past_

**Text message**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on I'm here<em>

_As we entered my home I was stunned into silence all of the gleeks jumped out of various hiding places._

"_SURPRISE!"_

* * *

><p>"Wholly crap! What are you all doing here?" What the hell? This is not good. I need space, quiet calm, fuck!<p>

"We wanted to see you and we thought what better way than celebrating your release." Their hearts are in the right place just remember that, focus on it or I'm going to go nuts on them. Think happy thoughts.

"Oh cool." I don't think they bought that oh crap Rachel is looking at me with sad puppy eyes.

"Thanks guys!" I tried putting more enthusiasm into my voice this time. It looked like they all bought it except Rachel. Damn why is she so perceptive.

"So Noah what activities did you have planned?" Rachel asked.

"Um. Well I figured drinking as out of the question so maybe truth or dare? Who's game?" Ugh way to make my life difficult Puck.

"Um guys not that I don't appreciate the effort you all made. I've had a tough few weeks I kind of just want some rest. Do you think we could just watch some movies?"

Everyone agreed so we sat down and tossed in Mean Girls knowing everyone would enjoy it.

The movie finished and everyone left leaving me and Rachel alone again.

"So you can have my room it's upstairs on the right I'm going to sleep in the spare room since it's on the ground level. Could you please bring me down some pajamas? I'll order us some dinner. Vegan pizza for you sound good?"

"That sounds superb Quinn. I'll be down shortly I'm just going to freshen up and I'll bring your pajamas down afterwards."

I made the call to the only vegan friendly pizza place in lima then made my way into the lounge and positioned myself in a good area. While waiting for Rachel I practiced some of my exercises my physio gave me. I could hear the shower running so I figured I had a while.

**Hey S I know it's been ages but we should talk soon – Q**

**Yeah bitch. You're a lazy ass. I'm free Saturday talk then? –S**

**Kdeal –Q**

I knew Rachel would want to go home on the weekend to grab more supplies so I figured that would buy me at least an hour with Santana. I needed to know if she knew anything about my mum's disappearing act since our mum's were friends.

"Hey Quinn do you need a hand getting changed?" I hadn't even heard Rachel come downstairs let alone enter the lounge room. Oh god I can't let Rachel see me naked. Oh god she's going to have to help me shower. FUCK!

"I um…No? I should be ok." I took my clothes off her and wheeled myself into my temporary room and began the grueling process of changing.

Fifteen minutes later and a lot of swearing I was changed.

I made my way out of my room and into the lounge room to see settled down with the pizza.

"When did the pizza arrive?"

"About five minutes ago. Now are you sure you want to try vegan? It is better for you and to me it tastes better but you carnivores seem to think otherwise."

"I'm sure, now pass me a slice I'm starved."

I bit into the pizza expecting it to taste like cardboard only I predicted wrong.

"Oh my god Rachel this is delicious. And it doesn't have bacon! How is this possible?"

Rachel just smirked and went on eating.

After we'd finished dinner we began to make our way to bed.

"Hey rach? Do you- Would you-"

"Quinn slow down. Just ask whatever it is you want to ask."

"Um. Would you like to sleep with me tonight? I mean to sleep with me but like share my bed in a platonic way." Oh god I screwed that up. Wait why is she smiling.

"That sounds lovely Quinn."

Rachel pushed me into the bedroom and helped me onto the bed.

While Rachel went off to do her nightly ritual I began my nightly exercises.

I was losing hope quickly when I finally saw some results.

"Oh my god Rachel! I moved my foot!"

Rachel came flying in with toothpaste rounding her mouth

"Oh my Barbra! That's amazing Quinn! Can you do it again?"

I proceeded to twitch my foot again which resulted in both of us squealing in joy.

"Hey Rach not cut our festivities short but your toothpaste is dripping on me."

We both burst out laughing and Rachel made her way back into the bathroom to finish off her ritual.

Once she was finished she made her way into our bed and snuggled up to me.

"I hope you don't mind be cuddled, I sleep with lots of teddies and I always wake up hugging them." Aww Rachel is adorable.

"It's ok. Come on lets get some sleep."

"ok, goodnight Quinn."

"Night rach."

Slowly we both faded into sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I had Rachel sprawled on top of me. She certainly didn't lie about cuddling though I think using someone as a mattress is different to cuddling. I gently pushed Rachel off of me and slid myself into my chair so I could make my way to the bathroom to freshen up.<p>

There was no point in me getting back into bed so I made my way into the kitchen get some breakfast for the two of us.

With our breakfast on a tray I wheeled myself back into our room and put the tray on the bedside table.

The noise form my chair must have roused her from her sleep.

"Morning Quinn" Rachel said while stretching revealing her toned stomach.

"Hey I brought you some breakfast. It's not much just some fruit I hope you don't mind."

We ate our breakfast in comfortable silence.

After breakfast Rachel helped me get ready for school and then proceeded to get ready herself.

School was relatively normal. Some people stared at me others ignored me all together but it didn't bother me.

"Q, Hobbit my office now!" Shit I forgot about sue

We made our way to coach Sylvester's office and settled ourselves before she started her rant.

"Have you heard from your mother yet Q?" Well this was not expected

"No not yet. I assume she'll be home soon."

"Who's looking after you then?" Seriously am I in the twilight zone. I looked over at Rachel before I answer giving her a slight smile trying to calm her.

"Rachel is. She's staying with me until my mother returns."

"Good to see you're making some good decisions now hobbs. Give me a moment with Q will you? Go play with Frodo or something." Rachel looked at me with horror on her face clearly she wasn't too pleased about being referred to as a hobbit repetitively. I just nodded letting Rachel know that I'll be fine. The gesture seemed to placate her so she left the room just waiting at the door.

"I still want you as a cheerio Q. You may not be able to cheer but you have a good eye and can help me train the squad. Santana and Becky will look after the routines and you can help me coach." I looked at her skeptically not seeing her angle.

"What's your angle? You never keep broken cheerios."

"Look Q I'm going to be blunt. You are considered handicapable now. As you know my sister was also. This isn't pity this is me looking out for you. The last thing you need right now Q is to bullied because of your injury. We don't want you ending up like David." I saw her point and she's right.

"Ok I'll accept your offer. Thank you Coach. I'll see you Saturday morning." I wheeled myself up to Rachel and relayed the conversation to her until we had to go our separate ways to class.

The rest of the day was normal, just classes, lunch and more classes.

I met Rachel at her car and she helped me get in.

We turned into my street when I saw the car. My father's car was parked out the front of my house. This isn't good.

* * *

><p>Oh no what is Russel doing at the house O.o *insert dramatic music here* Sorry for the delay work was running me ragged yesterday. Once again if you have ideasqueries just let me know. Till next time :)


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Here

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All errors are my own. Enough said.

Spoilers for S3E14

Current

_Past_

**Text message**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on I'm Here<em>

_I met Rachel at her car and she helped me get in. _

_We turned into my street when I saw the car. My father's car was parked out the front of my house. This isn't good._

* * *

><p>"Rachel that's my dads car." The fear in my voice was evident.<p>

"Maybe he's just here to see you. Make sure you're ok?" Hope filled her voice, but I knew my father and he did not care about me in the slightest.

"Maybe." I respond.

Rachel helped me out of the car and wheeled me to the door.

"Do you want me to come in with you or…?" I probably should be brave but I needed Rachel. Dad being here was only a bad sign.

"Please stay. I'll need you for this." The second half I almost whisper, fearing my father would hear my weakness.

"Ok. Lets do this." Her smile falters as we make our way inside to see the house trashed.

"Well this is unexpected. Let's go to the dining room that's where his booze is kept."

Rachel guided me to the dining room when we spotted our target. He hadn't changed at all, his blonde hair was still neatly gelled back. He was in an Armani suit obviously he was still as shallow as ever. His piercing hazel eyes that were spitting images of my own glanced over me in disgust.

"I thought I banished you from this house Lucy?" Bastard.

"My name is Quinn. And mother invited me back, I can't say she would do the same for you. What are you doing here father?" I spat back, I knew this would be a battle of wills.

"I'm looking for your whore of a mother. The bitch sent me your medical bill. Speaking of what did you do?" What did I do? No are you ok? Asshole.

"I was in a car accident."

"Oh and what caused that? What drugs were you on while driving or were you drunk again?" Oh for the love of…I was drunk one time and I don't even take drugs.

"I was sober. It was just an accident." Ok so that's a lie.

"I doubt that. So where is your mother. And what is that abomination doing in my house?" Rachel is not an abomination

"Rachel is not an abomination. She's an amazing person, unlike you. I don't know where mum is she hasn't been heard from since before my accident. So feel free to leave." I snarled

"Very well. Hopefully next time the so called accident will kill you. We don't need scum like you on this earth. Get your mother to call me when she returns, if she returns. I wouldn't want to come home to you either." With that he strode out of the house.

The look of horror on Rachel's face was almost funny and under other circumstances I would have been in hysterics.

"Sorry bout the asshat." I think asshat is an understatement.

"Asshat? Seriously Quinn? He's more than that. How have you dealt with that all your life?"

"I haven't. He was away most of the time."

I tried my best to change topic but Rachel wasn't catching on.

"So what do you want for dinner Rach?"

"Quinn are you seriously going to ignore what just happened?"

"Yeah what else should I do? He's gone so I'm happy."

Rachel just looked at me skeptically, but finally let the topic drop.

"How about I make vegan lasagna for us?" I think I love this woman, she's willing to cook for me.

"I think I love you," I whispered.

"What was that Quinn?" Fuck I said that out loud.

"I said I think that sounds perfect." Please believe me, please.

"Excellent well how about you get comfortable in the lounge and I'll get started. I'll bring it out when it's ready." So amazing.

"I can help Rach. I don't mind." I hope she doesn't feel obligated to make me food

"No Quinn. Get in the lounge, when you're walking again you can make me dinner and we'll call it even." She glared pointedly at me until I wheeled myself into the lounge.

I flicked between channels until Rachel came in with our dinner.

"This is great Rach. Thank you very much." I was beginning to feel like Rachel and I were an old married couple from the way we acted around each other, everything was so easy.

"I feel like I'm your perfect wife making you dinner after a hard day of work." Rachel burst out laughing as she said this. Which caused me to start laughing since she was practically reading my mind.

"If that's the case I think we skipped a few steps." I joked

"Oh really like what?" Rachel said after swallowing another mouthful of food.

"Well we didn't even start dating." I responded not knowing where she was taking this.

"Would you like to go on a date with me then Quinn?" I choked on my lasagna as she said this. Oh god is she serious?

"Are you serious Rach?"

"Quinn why wouldn't I be?" Oh my god she's serious.

"I umm…" Fuck. Speak now Quinn. Speak damn it.

"I'm so sorry Quinn I must have misread your signals. I uh… I'll go wash up my plate now." She said as she began to rise to leave.

"Rachel! Sit back down. I do want to go on a date with you. So much. But not while everything with you and Finn is so fresh and while I'm in this damn wheelchair. I want to woo you." The look on Rachel's face was pure joy.

She quickly put her plate down on the table and made her way over to me and embraced me in a crushing hug while peppering my cheeks with kisses.

"YAY!" Oh god she's so hyper, what do I do.

"Calm down Rachel. How about we give it another month or two and see how my recovery progresses and then we start talking dates?" I calmly suggest.

Her eyes light up and I can tell t's not just because I said yes but it's because I'm talking positively about my condition.

The next few days went by with no problems until it was finally Friday. I was really nervous because I'd be seeing my physiotherapist. They'd be testing my nerves and seeing how much feeling I had gained or lost.

"Rachel I'm nervous." I squeaked out.

"Calm down, hon. It'll be ok I'm certain you'll have good news." Oh wow she just called me hon.

"You just called me hon."

"Oh I did I'm sorry. Do you not like it? I can try something else. What about baby or babe? Or honey? What about darling or dear?" I knew this could go on for a bit so I cut Rachel short.

"I liked hon. I was just surprised but feel free to call me anything other than Quinnie."

Rachel's smile grew into a mischievous smirk, she looked so hot with that smirk but I knew something bad would come of it.

"Oh really is that the case, lover?" Oh dear I should have put some restraints on this. Do not think of making love to Rachel it is not appropriate.

"I uhm…Yes?" I tried to say calmly but my voice broke half way through blowing my cover. Damn you Rachel and your freakish seduction abilities.

"We should go into the office now it's 9:45 and my appointment is at 10:00"

Rachel pushed me into the waiting room and signed me in ending our conversation.

"Ms. Quinn Fabray, the doctor is ready to see you now." The receptionist stated

Rachel rolled me into the doctors office and began the series of tests.

"Ok I'm going to test your reflexes just let me know if you can feel anything." The doctor said

"Ok." I swallowed and counted to ten trying to calm myself down.

"Can you feel this?" He asked as he tapped my knee

"Yes."

"What about now?" This went on for about five minutes each time the answer was yes.

"Well it seems you're making a great recovery you'll be up and walking in no time.

Rachel squealed in glee jumping up and down from the good news. I couldn't stop smiling even though I knew a hard road was ahead.

"I'm going to schedule your first appointment to get you up and running for Monday. I'm warning you now this will not be easy. But you seem like a strong kid, I'm sure you'll do it."

"Thank you." I responded

As Rachel pushed me out of the doctors I pulled out my phone.

**So I can totally feel my legs. Doctor reckons I'll be up and walking in no time –Q**

**Thts awsm Q. Cant w8 to c u da top of da pyramid –S**

**San just told me the gud news. So happy! Happy dance time. Lord tubbignton says congrats – B**

I smiled broadly at the responses.

We made our way home and entered the house only to be pleasantly surprised by our visitor.

"Mum?"

* * *

><p>sorry about the delay, i had written the chapter but then the internet decided to die. Anyway after much yelling with my real estate agent i'm back online :D But i think the idea of daily updates is just a fantasy so expect one every 2-3 days, and i get around to writing more i'll post early. Once again any ideas let me know. Thanks for the reviews. Till next time :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm Here

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All errors are my own. Enough said.

Spoilers for S3E14

Current

_Past_

**Text message**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on I'm here<em>

_We made our way home and entered the house only to be pleasantly surprised by our visitor._

"_Mum?"_

* * *

><p>"Quinn why are you in a wheelchair?" seriously did she not get the five thousand voicemails?<p>

"Did you not get the voicemails or the text messages? I was in a car accident. It's been a freaking month and you just fell off the face of the planet. Where have you been?" I yelled at her.

Rachel placed her hand on my shoulder to placate me but it only made me more mad.

"Seriously your youngest daughter was in a life threatening accident and you fucked off! Why are you even back here?"

"Quinn calm down I can explain." Mum pleaded

"No! I shouldn't have to listen to your excuses!" I snarled

Rachel leaned down and whispered in my ear "Quinn you need to listen to her just hear her out. What if her being gone had something to do with your father?" Her eyes were pleading with me and I couldn't say no to Rachel so I took a deep breath to try calm down.

"You're lucky Rachel is here or I wouldn't be doing this. Tell me what happened that's stopped you from being here for me." I coldly stated.

"Thank you. Well you see Quinn I had to go away on business but I dropped my phone in my coffee by accident one morning so work issued me a new phone however I had no numbers and my number had been changed. I was going to be home for you regionals competition but work held me back."

I glared at her again.

"Ok stop lying. What really happened? You know my number the house number and my fathers number off by heart."

"Quinn…You've been through so much I can tell. I don't want to hurt you more." Mum said

"You've hurt me plenty a little more won't make a difference" I calmly retorted

"Quinn. I don't want to upset you."

"Tell me already damn it!"

"Fine. One day while you were at school your father came over. We got to talking and he convinced me to give him another chance, however I was being cautious I didn't want to lose you again. So I told him he couldn't come home until I was certain he had changed. Things started off well, but then they started getting worse, he started hitting me so I stopped seeing him. Anyway he had sent a few abusive emails that were threatening me but I didn't believe him. Until about two weeks after the emails started coming a man broke into the house while I was at work and you were at school. Nothing was missing but a note had been put on my bed. Loosely quoted the note said that if I didn't leave town he'd have you beaten to death and then he'd kill me. So I left town knowing that you'd be safer. I'd heard through some channels that you were sick but I didn't realize you'd been in an accident I'm so sorry Quinn if I'd known I would have came straight back." Mum was crying, Rachel was crying and I was so uncertain of how to feel. Dad had threatened to kill me. Just to get back at mum. What the hell is wrong with that man?

"So why is dad still looking for you. He came by here a while ago looking for you." I questioned

"He thinks I stole from him. I took your college fund so you could go to Yale but he's claiming that money was his. When really the money always came out of my salary. I was just taking what belonged to us." Mum casually responded.

I couldn't help but be proud of my mother.

"So what are you going to do when Russel realizes you're back?" Rachel asked

"He knows." Mum responded with a smile

"And you aren't scared about what he's planning?" Rachel pressed

"No I spoke to the police they're watching the house. They think your father knows something about a car accident that happened a while ago." Realization dawned on mum's face just as she finished her sentence. She was putting the pieces together just like I was. Dad was connect to an accident that happened recently, I was in an accident recently, he threatened my life…

"Oh my god…" I paled at the revelation

"That bastard tried to kill you!" Rachel screamed

Mum and I turned to look at Rachel, her anger was evident but neither of could help but laugh at house ridiculous she looked at that point. She had one arm in the air flailing the other was making punching gestures as if she was trying to beat my father and her face was just adorable.

Rachel looked at my mother and I skeptically for a moment.

"What's so funny?" Her punching and flailing motions had stopped and her face had twisted into confusion.

"You're cute rach. You need to calm down though, your angry face is just too cute." Rachel's only response was a pout, which only made mum and I laugh even harder.

"I'll be back in a moment Quinn I just need to get a drink do you want anything? What about you Mrs. Fabray?" Rachel politely asked

"I'm fine" Mum and I simultaneously responded, Rachel nodded and made her way into the kitchen.

"So you and Rachel seem close." Mum stated

"We are close." I confirmed

"How close?" I knew exactly what mum was playing at and I was just going to see how it went.

"Very close."

"Quinn…are you-are you one of those lesbians that everyone talks about?" mum asked.

"Yes." I felt my walls rising.

"I see. I guess I should start watching that ellen show, and maybe the L word so I know what lesbians are like" Mum responded. The last thing I thought I'd get is acceptance from mum on the matter.

"You're ok with this?"

"I'm not your father Quinn. I had a moment of experimentation when I was in college before I met your father. He never knew about it. But she was a wonderful woman, her name was Shelby come to think of it she looks a lot like Rachel." Mum laughed it off but I was instantly concerned. What if it was Rachel's mother? Dear god gross.

"Calm down Quinnie."

"Let's never speak of this again." I said slightly mortified.

"What aren't we ever speaking about?" Rachel asked as she back into the room

"Nothing that you want to know." I said

"Quinn just came out to me. And so I came out to her." Mum responded

Rachel was half way through a mouthful of water when mum spoke up which resulted in Rachel spraying me with her drink.

"Lovely" I said slightly irritated

"Oh my. I'm so sorry Quinn I'll go get a towel." Rachel rushed off and came back in a matter of second and helped me get all the liquid off.

Mum just kept laughing at the two of us.

"By the way I'm Judy. It's a pleasure to meet you Rachel."

"It's a pleasure meeting you too Mrs. Fabray."

"Please call me Judy. I don't really want to be a Fabray anymore." Mum smiled

"Of course Judy. Well it's been a long day would you mind horribly if I stayed over tonight? It's getting late and I've been helping Quinn get around. Perhaps I could show you what I've learnt tomorrow?"

"That sounds wonderful. I'll see you two in the morning."

Rachel pushed me to the spare room and went to go get ready for bed. Once she was ready she helped me get changed and helped me into bed.

"So you told your mum?" Rachel said

"She asked and I don't want to hide. The accident taught me that I never know what will happened tomorrow." I responded

"I'm glad you did. I don't want to hide." Rachel said as she kissed me on the cheek.

Things were finally getting simple again. I had my mum I had Rachel and I was gaining feeling in my legs again. Maybe I'll get to enjoy some of my senior year.

* * *

><p>So this was a horrible chapter I know. But i'm sleep deprived and I really wanted to get this one out of the way. Anyway to sleep i go! Also thank you all for the reviews. Till next time :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm Here

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All errors are my own. Enough said.

Spoilers for S3E14

Current

_Past_

**Text message**

* * *

><p>AN I've skipped some time again…also towards the end there is a little bit of explicit information. I tried to make it as PG as possible but meh.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on I'm here<em>

_Things were finally getting simple again. I had my mum I had Rachel and I was gaining feeling in my legs again. Maybe I'll get to enjoy some of my senior year._

* * *

><p>Weeks had past and Quinn was slowly getting back up on her feet. She had gained the ability to stand and walk for small amounts of time, or even run for about 10 seconds. She was happy, her friends and family supported her for who she was and she had a loving girlfriend. Life was pretty good for Quinn.<p>

Rachel had received her NYADA acceptance letter a few days ago and had begun her preparation for a long distance relationship with Quinn. Public transport schedules were a must. Rachel ranted and raved about how dangerous it would be for Quinn to drive in New York city from New Haven and vice versa simply appeasing her high strung girlfriend Quinn would cave every time.

Neither Quinn nor Judy had heard from Russel since the day he turned up at the house while Judy had been gone. Yes things were certainly looking up for the trio.

Quinn sat in ancient history doodling pictures while the teacher lectured about Greek mythology. Normally Quinn's mind wouldn't have been drifting from such an interesting topic but her body was getting used to walking again it was causing her to lose focus more regularly for exhaustion. Rachel had been fretting about this so she'd take notes for Quinn and herself in whatever classes they shared but unfortunately Quinn was alone in todays class.

'I'm so bored…bored bored bored bored bored…maybe I could text Rachel. Oh no wait she has that exam. Damn it.' Quinn thought to herself

'Maybe I should try origami to keep myself awake' Just as Quinn had started folding a piece of paper her teacher strode over.

"Quinn I didn't know that Greek Mythology featured origami." Mrs. Fobbs said. Quinn generally had a lot of respect for Mrs. Fobbs and reacted accordingly.

"Sorry ma'am I'll save the origami for when we study ancient Japan." Her teacher smiled and made her way to the front of the room

**So bored. Come save me. – Q**

**Cheerios meeting sound good? –S**

**Defs. Come ASAP –Q**

**Kk gimme 5 –S**

True to her word Santana knocked on Quinn's classroom door requesting Quinn for an urgent cheerios meeting.

"So what now?" Quinn asked

"Wanna grab some lunch? Will you need your chair?" Santana replied

"I should be fine we just can't go to far. I'm actually pretty tired maybe some food will perk me up."

"Ok. If you get more exhausted though Q you should head home. I know we don't do the whole love crap but I care about you, ya know. And I can't have you collapsing on me. It'd freak us both out." Santana said

The two girls hoped into Santana's Mazda and took off to breadstix.

Lunch was relatively quiet between the two. Things hadn't been quite the same since Quinn's accident because Santana was always afraid she'd trigger something in Quinn causing her to break down.

"You don't have to walk on eggshells around me San. I'm fine I mean sure I have bad days but who doesn't?" Quinn said as if she was reading Santana's mind.

"I know but I just…"

"I know. No need to say it twice in one day. I know you care about me." Quinn finished for Santana

With everything cleared up the two made their way back to school. Knowing their respective partners would be waiting for them with questions… Well Rachel would have questions Brittany would just be happy to see Santana.

"Where have you been Quinn? I've been worried sick." Rachel screeched.

"I told you already I was having lunch with Santana, I wasn't feeling the best and I knew you had a test so I didn't want to disturb you." Quinn reasoned

Rachel was still glaring at Quinn but had let the topic drop for now.

"We'll talk about this later Quinn." Rachel said ominously.

"Sucks to be you Q" Santana joked

"Thanks" Quinn dryly responded.

"Rachie was just worried. You guys shouldn't be mean." Brittany added.

"You're right Brit I'll go talk to her now." Quinn said

"Quinn I don't understand why you would choose Santana over me. Are you cheating on me with her?" Rachel questioned.

Quinn just stared at Rachel blankly for a moment.

"I'm going to take your silence as admittance."

This caused Quinn to burst out laughing as she sat down in the nearest chair, motioning for Rachel to sit beside her.

"Rachel why the hell would I cheat you? Let alone with Santana I mean don't get me wrong she's pretty but not my cup of tea."

"Promise?" Rachel questioned childishly

"I promise Rachel I love you and only you. What made you think I'd cheat on you anyway?" Quinn asked, with genuine concern lacing her voice.

Rachel shuffled around in her bag for a moment before pulling out a note.

"You should read this. I found it in my locker yesterday. I didn't want to say anything to you but I guess it played on my insecurities. I'm sorry."

Quinn took the letter off Rachel and began scanning it.

"I see…" was all Quinn could muster. Anger was radiating off Quinn. Her normally hazel eyes were stone cold. It was obvious Quinn was surpassing her standard HBIC mode. This was rage Quinn.

"oh dear…" Rachel whispered to herself as she saw Quinn storm off leaving a wake of terrified people behind her.

"I need an assembly now." Quinn demanded

"Well hello to you Q." Sue said dryly.

"Don't fuck with me. You have the power to set up an emergency assembly and I want one now." Quinn tried again.

"Why do you want it Q. Did some guy knock you up again but this time you need to find out who?" Sue responded.

Quinn lowered her voice, it was obvious to anyone that her fuse was just about to blow.

"Read this." Quinn said as she shoved the note Rachel showed her

Sue paused for a moment to read the note.

"I'll take it to Figgin's now. No student should be lied about like this." Sue said as she stormed out of her office.

Quinn still being on the war path went to her first suspect.

"Hey Jewfrow!" Quinn spat as she grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the lockers.

"I don't suppose you know anything about a certain note that was put into Rachel's locker yesterday do you?" Quinn snarled.

"N-note? I-I don't know what you're talking about." Jacob responded

"Quit lying to me or I'll be making sure you never walk again."

"F-Fine I know. One of the hockey jocks made me do it. Joseph Tuck." Quinn nodded in approval and shoved Jacob away.

"Don't let me catch you doing shit like that again."

Rachel was franticly searching for Quinn but every time she got near Quinn the wake left behind Quinn was devastating, which left Rachel to clean up Quinn's mess.

"ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE GYMNASIUM NOW." Sounded over the intercoms.

The students following the instruction began making their way to the gym. Finally once the students were settled Principal Figgin's began to speak.

"Students it has been brought to my attention that some of you are writing anonymous notes to each other. Previously we have turned a blind eye to this but when you are writing blatant lies and then using photoshop to provide false evidence we have to step in. Those of you responsible for creating such a note I want you to step forward before the end of the day or you will be expelled."

"And for all you jocks and cheerios thinking you will be exempted by my laws, you will not!" Sue exclaimed.

"I wonder if Coach Sylvester realizes that this is a school not a country." Kurt whispered

The students left the gymnasium to return to their normal schedule except for four students.

Jacob ben Israel, Joseph Tuck, Rachel and Quinn all made their way to Principal Figgin's office.

"So who is responsible for this defamation?" Figgin's asked looking between Joseph and Jacob

"We b-both are sir." Jacob said

"The Queerio's dad came to me and told me to plant the seed of doubt in manhand's mind." Joseph said.

Quinn launched herself at Joseph but was held back by sue just in time.

"Q, calm down." Sue said

"Where the fuck did that bastard meet you?" Quinn shouted.

Rachel sat there in silence knowing Quinn would react badly but never expected this. She sat there staring at the picture that was taped to the note. The picture was of Quinn having sex with two other guys. The note simply said 'She's a whore, always will be what makes you think you're so special' It wasn't creative but the photoshop job was done well and it looked legit but what pissed Quinn off the most was that the two guys were Puck and Finn. Rachel could understand Quinn's rage but not to this extent.

Before the fighting could continue Figgin's secretary knocked at the door.

"Sir someone is here to see you regarding this dilemma." She said.

"Who is it?"

"He said his name is Russel Fabray."

* * *

><p>So i know i left it on like a semi-cliffhanger and didn't go into too much detail about the note but i'll try do that next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Till next time :)<p> 


	10. Sorry Team!

So I've got a serious bout of writers block but I have ideas for other stories. Input would be appreciated. If you guys want me to keep writing this I'll try, just let me know. Otherwise I'll start working on new stories with actual plots and not wing it this time. Input would be appreciated

Till next time.


End file.
